HUGS
by 247wonder
Summary: Hannah has always loved Mobs, all kinds of them. She persuades her brother, Uriah to help her start a shelter for them. But when they are caught housing hostile Mobs, disaster strikes! Find out what happens to the HUGS crew in my very first published Minecraft fic! (Rated T for some intensity and feels)
1. HUGS for short

**1: HUGS for short**

It was early evening on the farm. Hannah watched her brother place the last block, finally completing the newest addition to the estate. A stout, cobblestone building trimmed with spruce logs brought from the nearby woods. Uriah jumped down from the roof, coming to stand beside her. He sighed, rubbing the sweat from his brow. It had been a long day of work.

"Oh, thanks Uri!" Hannah says to him, a childish spark glinting in her eyes. "It's wonderful!"

"I can't believe the things I do for you, sis." He replies, shaking his head. "I still don't understand how you dragged me into all this in the first place."

Hannah smiled sweetly, "Because you're my big strong brother and I need someone to help me with all this hard work!"

"Yeah, yeah. Because you're so frail and delicate."

"Exactly." She turned and whistled, calling, "Come on, everybody!"

Urish stepped back as a small army of spiders gathered at his sister's feet. She marched them into the building, looking like a proud mother hen leading her chicks. This had always disturbed Uriah to some extent, her passion for mobs. Hannah had always been an animal person. Uriah understood that, and he didn't mind farm life. The Cows, Chickens and Sheep were all fine by him. A Mooshroom here or there wasn't a problem. Some dogs and a few cats were tolerable.

But when Hannah brought home an Enderman out of the rain one night, Uriah suddenly knew that her passion extended far beyond farm animals alone.

Their organization, **H** annah and **U** riah's home for **G** ifted and neglected Mob **S** (or HUGS, for short) was technically illegal. Housing hostile mobs without a permit was a level six offense against the Citadel. But Hannah had insisted that they were far enough from the city to go on unnoticed. And they had. For the past three years since she brought that Enderman home.

Speaking of, said Enderman appeared behind them in a small explosion of purple sparks. Echo was about four heads taller than Uriah. Covered head to toe in thick, leathery black skin. His bright, almond-shaped eyes glittered violet in the evening light as he studied the spider house with interest.

" _Wonderful craftsmanship, Master Uriah._ " He comments. " _They will be much more comfortable here, I am sure._ "

Uriah nodded, keeping his gaze safely averted. Echo was now a permanent resident of HUGS, (so stated the mark on his shoulder) and had become accustomed to life with humans. He was completely harmless, though he still couldn't stand being stared at.

Once the last scuttling arachnid had disappeared into the building, Hannah quietly crept out. Without a sound, she shut the door, looking lovingly through the window.

"They're already settling in." She smiled, turning back to Uriah. "Thanks again, Uri."

"No problem." Uriah told her. Then, sighing tiredly, he added, "I'm going to bed now. And I'd better not find another Creeper there."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "You know how they like to cuddle."

"Yeah, in a life-threatening, scratchy sort of way."

In reality, Uriah didn't mind the mobs around. As long as they didn't cause them any trouble with the Citadel. There were hundreds of other Min

Craftians who housed hostiles. Some were famous for it. The Fandom obsessed over the idea of having a mob as a pet or friend. Even a romantic partner. But, of course, they all had permits. HUGS, however, did not. What unsettled Uriah was not only did they not have a permit, but every season, HUGS steadily grew. The residents would become cramped. Fights would break out. The harvest wouldn't always be enough. Expansions had to be made to reduce stress in overcrowded areas. For example, the new spider house. More and more crops had to be planted in order to sustain the steadily climbing resident population. Someone was bound to notice sooner or later what was going on.

But Uriah kept quiet about his uncertainty. Hannah loved the mobs, every single one. From the smallest slime to the fiercest Enderman to the timid cattle in the pastures. She herself had named the ones that did not already have a name. Treating each one as if it were her own child.

Hannah had lost her best friend. Her name was Mitzi-Katt02511. An energetic and feisty girl with a taste for sparring and swordfights. That's what got her killed. Ever since Mitzi's death, Hannah had shut herself out of society. Uriah couldn't blame her. He would have done the same. In fact, it had been his idea to bring her out into the middle of nowhere. He built the house, she decorated. He built pastures and corrals, she filled them. He built mob houses.

Hannah was clearly much happier here. She loved the mobs, and they loved her. It was a strange and special relationship. Uriah had promised himself that he would put up with it. Having the mobs around kept Hannah from losing her mind. It gave her something to do other than mope. Uriah had also promised his parents, their parents, that he would take care of his little sister. It was his number one priority to take care of her, both physically and emotionally.

Even if that meant having a frightful amount of mobs around.


	2. Bad News

**2: Bad News**

Hannah woke the next morning to a light scratching on her door. Blinking groggily, she waited for the haze of sleep to leave her brain before getting up. After a minute, she forced herself to get out of bed and respond to the noise. Slipping on her robe, Hannah went and opened the door. There was no one there.

A small whimper sounded at her feet. Hannah looked down.

May was only a young Creeper. No taller than eleven inches. She had wandered into HUGS quite by accident, only a few months ago. She took to Hannah like a mother.

"Morning, baby." Hannah murmurs sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She bent to scoop the little green creature into her arms. She didn't worry about angering her. May was a timid little thing, not like the other Creepers. In fact, May had been "born without a bang" as the condition is referred to. She literally could not blow up, even if she wanted to.

May burrowed into Hannah's arms, whining again.

"Bad dream, huh?" Hannah cooed, stroking the little Creeper's rough skin. Hannah didn't know if mobs could actually dream, but once every so often, _something_ woke them up. It only seemed fir to call it a nightmare.

She set may on the bed, walking over to the chest and pulling out her work clothes. Hannah never felt awkward dressing in front of May. Just as one wouldn't mind dressing while their cat or dog was around. May, like most mobs, did not understand why humans bothered with clothing. As she herself had no need for it.

Pulling on her apron, Hannah picked up May again. She set her up on her shoulder like a bird, where she curled up into a warm little ball against her neck.

It was still very early. Uriah sat at the table as usual, looking sour.

" _Good morning._ " Chimed his sister, pouring some cocoa and sugar into his empty glass. It was a potion of her own creation, something like coffee.

"Morning." He grunted. " _Good_ is debatable."

Hannah rolled her eyes. He had never been a morning person. If it wasn't for the Morning Potion, he would stay in bed till the afternoon. Hannah, however, only needed a few minutes to boot up. SHe got to work making breakfast. A quick plate of eggs, apples and leftover pork from dinner. Hannah fed crumbs to May, who still reclined on her shoulder, as she worked.

By the time breakfast was over, the sun was climbing into the sky. Hannah finished off her meal with a swig of milk, stuffing some bread into her inventory for later. She grabbed an apple, shoving it at Uriah and commanding him to eat. Then, she hurried outside to do her chores.

Since it had been Hannah's idea to house mobs, it was her responsibility to care for them. HUGS had a strict, "no eating each other" rule, which also applied to the farm animals. Thankfully, the resident mobs were content with a vegetarian diet. She knew exactly what each group preferred.

Mushrooms for the Endermen, sugarcane sap for the Slimes, and, oddly, potatoes for the Creepers. Spiders would take anything high in fiber for their silk. Silverfish stuck to their regular diet of cobblestones. Snow Golems were content with a block of ice.

Skeletons and Zombies kept their distance from HUGS, not liking how sunny it was. Nor did they take kindly to the house rules.

As the morning went on, so did the chores. Uriah dragged himself out of the house to check on the crops in the North fields. Hannah had finished feeding the mobs, and was now uprooting carrots, beets and potatoes from the root garden. A while later, around noon, she went back inside. The house was always clean, so she didn't need to bother tidying up. Though there was still a lot of work to do besides that. Bread, pies and cakes had to be made. And, of course, her famous chocolate apple fritters. (Well, famous in HUGS, at least.)

Meanwhile, Uriah set to work cutting wheat and sugarcane in the field. Afterword, he would go to the West orchard to harvest the apples and cocoa beans. However, before he could even finish his first task, a frightful racket came from the direction of the house. Uriah bolted out of the field to see what was wrong. The Creepers were enjoying their turn out in the yard, lounging in the shade and chattering quietly among themselves. All except for two.

One of the latest residents, a fiery young male who had been forced out of his herd, was picking a fight with Gideon. Gideon was a permanent resident of HUGS, bearing the same mark as Echo. As the foster Alpha of the guest herd, he was prone to challenges from newcomers. But he was getting older now, and couldn't defend his position as well as he used to.

Uriah knew this could end badly.

"Hannah!"

Hannah started, looking towards the door. Her brother stood there, looking panicked. She ran to meet him.

"In the yard," Uriah panted. He had been running. Hannah went to look.

Uriah didn't have to see her face to know that Hannah's expression had changed. Her motherly instincts had already kicked in. She dashed out of the doorway and across the yard. She crouched next to Gideon, staring down his challenger with a fierce glare. The Creeper hissed, and she hissed back, louder. This seemed to startle him. He hadn't expected a human to fight back. Looking from Gideon to Hannah, he slowly retreated. Storming off to where a group of female Creepers were gathered.

"Uh… Hannah…" Came Uriah's voice from the porch, sounding concerned.

" _What,_ Uri?" She turned, "I have to check to make sure Gideon's alright!"

"Look. Behind. You."

Hannah whipped around, freezing in her place when she noticed Jeffery at the gate. The courier stood open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the sight before him.

"You… the Creepers…" He stammered, barely able to pull himself together. Hannah shot to her feet. Opening her mouth to speak, no words came. Nothing she said could explain what he had just seen.

Uriah approached, glancing from him to Hannah and back again. He took the letter from the postman's shaking hand.

"Um.. thanks, Jeff…" Was all he could manage. "... Have a nice day?"

Finally, the courier screamed, "... It's true! It's all true! You people are _crazy!_ "

Before Uriah could say anything more, Jeffery was gone. Leaving a fluttering trail of letters on the gravel pathway.

Hannah began to fret. This would not turn out well. Almost no one visited HUGS, let alone just in time to see Hannah break up a Creeper tussle.

"Who's the letter from, Uri." She asks blankly, still staring at the path. Jeffery was long gone now. Though the foreboding sense that something terrible was about to happen remained.

"You should come inside…" Uriah replied, sounding concerned. Hannah looked at him, her heart sinking when she saw his look of dismay. She followed him inside.

Behind them, the Creepers gathered, whispering.

"I can't read this anymore." Uriah said as he sat down. He pushed the page away from him. Hannah looked at it for a moment, sitting there on the table. Something about it brought a sense of dread.

Uneasily, she picked it up, unfolding it slowly, as if it might burst into flames if she wasn't careful. She began to read, concerned and horrified by what she might find.

 _Hannah J. and Uriah G. Vyers_ ; (The letter addressed them by their formal names instead of their gamertag names, Hannah noticed.)

 _Hannah J. and Uriah G. Vyers;_

 _This is a message from the Department of Law Enforcement of the Citadel of Minecraftia. It has come to the attention of the department that recent event(s) occurring on your estate have come to breach the margins of the Mob Ownership and Housing act: Page 5, Article B7 of the Code of the Citadel of Minecraftia. As citizens, you have agreed to these laws and therefore are obligated to follow them. The following requirements are stated below to remind you:_

 _Ownership and/or housing of any Hostile Mob requires permission from the City Council leadership_

 _Owners and/or caretakers of Hostile Mobs must be approved and authorized to own and/or care for any Hostile Mob. A certificate of permission signed by a City Council leader and/or a license to own or house Hostile Mobs is required._

 _Any one estate may house no more than 5 Hostile Mobs on site at any time._

 _Any unauthorized or additional Hostile Mobs (exceeding the limit of 5) must be evacuated to a secure environment or submitted to the possession of the Citadel. In which case they will be humanely exterminated or released into a secure environment._

 _Any gamer proven to breach these laws will be fined a sum of_

 _You will be given a maximum of 3 days to prove legal ownership and/or housing of Hostile Mobs residing on your estate. Additionally, any Hostile Mobs that are found to be unauthorized or exceed the residential limit will be confiscated and placed under the care of City Council. When the given time limit expires, an agent of the DLECM will be sent to evaluate your property and ensure that all laws stated above have been taken into account. All rights and regulations have and will be taken into account if you comply. The DLECM apologizes for any inconvenience or misunderstanding regarding this subject._

 _Sincerely, David H. Schell of the City Council Leadership._

"They can't do that!" Hannah cried, throwing the paper back down.

"They can, Nah." Uriah said quietly, hoping that using her childhood pet name might help calm her. "They're the law."

Hannah barely heard him. She was in hysterics. "How did they know?" She screeched, "They've been spying on us, that's it! I bet Jeffery's one of their little _moles_. ' _All rights and regulations have been taken into account_ ' Yeah right!" She was resisting the temptation to swear. She wanted to scream, she wanted to curse, she wanted to cry. But screaming and cursing and crying wouldn't get her anywhere. Especially as she had been taught not to say bad words.

"Hannah, calm down," Uriah coaxed. He was the one that really wanted to blow up. "I'm sure there's something we can do about it."

"Like _what?_ " Hannah demanded, still flustered.

"Could you get a last-minute licence?"

"In three days? I wouldn't even get a beginner's permit!" (Uriah was secretly thankful for this.)

Hannah added, "...And don't even _think_ about handing them over."

"I'm not." Uriah assured her. Though it did seem a good idea. Then again, even he didn't feel good about wanting to hand them over just to be slaughtered. "...But you could set them free, couldn't you? It said you can do that."

Hannah didn't have an answer for this. She _could_ set the Mobs free. She could, but they would be just as bad as before she took them in. Lost, confused, hurt…

Rejected.

She couldn't do it.

"We can't go on under the law like this, Nah." Uriah continued. "This letter is proof that this is getting out of hand."

Hannah knew he was right. But what could they do in three days?

"We're going to figure this out." Uriah told her. "We have three days. We might as well let everyone know what's happened."

Hannah nodded, no longer angry now, but only sad. She knew there was nothing they could do. The Mobs would have to leave.

And it would break her heart…

Again.

Uriah led his sister outside. Jeffery's discarded letters were still laying on the path outside the gate, forgotten. The Creepers were still huddled together, some of them glancing warily at the gate, as if they knew something bad had happened. The other mobs had crept out of their shelters to see what was going on.

Echo broke away from a group of Enderman outside their lodging. He teleported, appearing in a flash before his Master and Mistress.

" _Gideon is unharmed._ " He informed them. " _He is concerned by what he saw, however. What has happened?_ "

"Bad news." Uriah replied. "Do you mind translating?"

" _Not at all, Master._ " Echo became concerned. Taking the letter from Uriah, he read first to himself. Echo was the only resident that could read English, thus made him all the more valuable to HUGS. Once he finished, his dark face was creased in a troubled expression. Echo glanced at his Mistress, sharing her apprehension. He hesitated before translating to the others what he had learned.

Only now did Uriah realize how many residents there really were. With all of them out in the yard at once, they made a considerable group. Some of the Mobs glared at Uriah while Echo spoke. They all knew that Uriah had never quite approved of HUGS, even though his name was included in the title. (Which was mainly Hannah's idea, in order to turn the name into a quirky acronym.)

Uriah didn't return their glares. Even if he hadn't liked the idea of HUGS, he would never, ever do anything like this. Especially since made his sister so miserable.

"Get everyone back into the shelters." Uriah tells Echo when he was finished speaking to the crowd of Mobs. "It's going to be an early night tonight." He paused, glancing at Hannah. She was leaning on him now, looking pale. "... And then bring Gideon and Skipper to the house. We need to sort this out."

Echo nodded, waiting for a moment as he watched Uriah lead Hannah back inside.

" _Of course, Master._ "


	3. Disaster

**Chapter 3: Disaster**

Only a day had passed, and Hannah's condition worsened by the minute. First she was angry, then depressed, then nauseous. She spent nearly half the day in bed, looking horribly ill. Why not, though? She had just been informed that the Mobs would have to go away. The Mobs she considered her babies.

Hannah spent most of that day crying.

It was the second day that the DLECM came. Hannah had just thought she was feeling better after a long night's rest. She was considering going outside to see how the Mobs were doing. Since she had been out of commission, Uriah had taken on the load of caring for the Mobs. It had to be a strain on him, especially since he wasn't exactly best friends with the lot of them.

Hannah went to the window and looked out into the yard. Her heart almost stopped.

Down below, the lawn was a warzone. Arrows were flying, red swords swinging.

Hannah struggled to stay conscious, not believing her eyes. She ran downstairs, pulling on her robe as she went. Bursting out the front door, she found Uriah trying to plead with one of the officers.

"No!" She screamed, running over and gripping the man's uniform. "You can't do this! We had one more day!"

Hot tears stung her cheeks. The man barely regarded her, easily flicking her away.

"We had one more day…" Hannah sobbed. She finally fell, her legs unable to hold her anymore. More tears streamed like rivers down her face as she listened to the dying breaths of her Mobs.

"You can't do this!" She screamed, her eyes flashing open. She jerked up, sheets flying around her. She was back inside. Back in bed.

It had all been a nightmare.

Uriah was at her side in an instant. He had been sitting in the chair by the wall, reading a book when she had awaken.

"Nah, you okay?" He asked, coaxing her to lay back down.

"The police… Mobs… they can't do it..! We had another…"

"Calm down," Uriah told her, reading between her muttering. "The DLECM isn't here. We still have another day."

Hannah shuddered, closing her eyes. The panic melted slowly away, leaving a raw and heavy feeling on her chest. She sniffed, turning and burying her face into the pillow. Uriah stroked her shoulders.

"They can't do it, Uri…" She whimpered, "They can't kill them…"

"No one's going to get killed, Nah. Echo's come up with a plan. It's all going to be okay."

But Hannah still felt that something terrible was going to happen.

That evening, after a long day of mixed emotions and tears, Hannah was almost asleep. She was staring at the plain wooden walls of her room, counting the boards. She hadn't seen Echo for the past two days. He had taken over 'the plan', giving Uriah some time to take care of her. Her head spun with bad dreams and worry. She hoped that whatever the plan was, it would be the best for everyone. "Trust me," Uriah had told her all that day. "Trust me. It's going to be okay."

Oh, how she hoped it would all be okay.

She listened to a distant sound in the forest. It had grown louder in the past few minutes. Hannah wondered what it was. Perhaps it was only the Mobs, murmuring among themselves during their evening free time. But this sound was sharper than the soft, low chattering of the Mobs. It was an angry sound, like the distant roar of a stormy Ocean.

After a while, the sound grew louder. Curious, Hannah went to the window and looked out. The sound seemed to be coming from somewhere beyond the front gate. She squinted into the night, searching. Then she saw it.

Past the glow of the outdoor lights, she could see it. Above the treetops. A threatening orange haze bled into the sky above the trees, moving, flickering.

Fire.

Hannah raced downstairs, ignoring the throbbing in her temples. Uriah, who was sitting at the kitchen table, turned in surprise as she dashed into the living room.

"What's going on?' He asked, "Nah, you need rest!"

"There's a fire in the woods!" She panted. That's all he had to hear. Uriah flung open a chest, pulling out its contents. Hannah did the same, filling her inventory. They both knew that if the blaze could be seen from the house, it was too late to stop it. Hannah's hands shook. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She had always thought she would be prepared in an emergency, but now…

All she could think about was how everything was falling apart. First the DLECM, now a fire…

Hannah's world was officially falling apart.

Every moment seemed like an eternity as the two of them scrambled to collect all that they could, filling their inventories with only the most valuable items. Finally, Hannah stepped to the door. She was shaking now. Opening the door, she was horrified to see that the light had reached the gate.

Her heart pounded with panic, then she was hit with a sudden realization.

It wasn't a fire.

No.

It was much, much worse.

A crowd of griefers stood outside the gate, carrying torches. They were silent as death, and just as devastating. One spotted her and pointed, shouting something. Uriah pulled her back inside just before the first torch hit the doorstep.

"That's not a fire." He said grimly. A window broke upstairs, and flames began to crackle.

"We have to get out of here, now." Uriah said. "They mean business."

Uriah dragged his petrified sister through the house to the mudroom, out the back door and into the yard. The griefers didn't notice them at first, but as they ran, Hannah heard footsteps pounding behind them. These griefers weren't just here to vandalize.

They came to destroy everything and everyone.

Hannah sprinted, her legs burning with the effort. Uriah was no longer in front of her. He had disappeared. She couldn't think about that now.

Suddenly, a hand reached from around the corner, grabbing her by the arm.

It was not Uriah's.


	4. Uri Knows Best

**Chapter 4: What Now?**

The scream caught in Hannah's throat. A few of the griefers ran past, setting fire to everything flammable.

Hannah hadn't seen who grabbed her. She squinted into the darkness, making out a tall, dark shadow standing over her.

" _Mistress,_ " Came Echo's voice, low and soft. He didn't take his hand off her shoulder. " _Are you alright?_ "

Hannah only nodded, not daring to speak. The griefers continued to wreak havoc, fire spread in the grass nearby.

"Wh… where is everyone?" She finally breathed, keeping her voice down. She searched for any sign of life among the mob houses.

" _Safe._ " Echo replied. Part of Hannah relaxed. The Mobs were okay. But, her home…

" _We must go now, Mistress._ " Echo told her. " _It is not safe here for you._ "

Hannah nodded, turning away from the glow of the flames that were spreading in the yard.

"Okay." She murmured, latching onto the Enderman's hand. "Let's go."

Uriah woke up to a musty darkness. He didn't know how long he had been out, or where, exactly, he was. He blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He was no longer at the farm, that was for sure. Now he lay on a stone floor, a patch of moss underneath him. It took a minute for his senses to adjust. Closing his eyes again, Uriah forced himself to remember.

He had been running. Hannah was behind him. Then, she wasn't. There was a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away into the shadows… All he could remember after that were violet stars.

Violet stars…

Right, the Enderman.

It hadn't been Echo, though Uriah thought he had seen him standing nearby. The other Enderman teleported, and Uriah passed out afterward.

A small noise drew Uriah's attention away from his thoughts. He opened his eyes once more, his sight adjusting more quickly this time. He could make out the shapes of two Creepers (Gideon and May, he guessed.) A spider clung to the wall, probably Skipper. And a certain Enderman sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. A shuddering mass lay beside him, the source of the pitiful sound.

It didn't take long for Uriah to realize it was Hannah.

Curled in a tight ball under her leather tunic, Hannah trembled again. Stifling a sob. She had tried hard not to let her tears escape. Echo ignored the sting of the ones that slipped away. He had said nothing since they teleported. Almost an hour ago, now. Uriah had fainted after teleporting with the other Enderman, Ravyn. He wasn't used to the jump like she was.

All Hannah could do was cry. Cry for her animals, which hadn't been saved. Cry for the Mobs, who were once again without a place to call home. Cry for _her_ home, which was likely no more than a pile of dust.

Her whimpers faltered when she heard shuffling on the other end of the cavern. She looked up. Uriah had awaken. He was standing now, making his way over on shaking legs.

"Uri?"

Immediately, he looked to her. Ignoring his dizziness, he stumbled and dropped to his knees next to her.

"I'm here," He whispered, out of breath.

" _The Mistress is shaken._ " Echo tells him. " _In time, she will heal._ "

Hannah buried her face into the Enderman's side, not saying anything. Echo flinched at the burn of her tears, but was otherwise still. Uriah noticed the Enderman's hand resting on Hannah's neck. Woven almost invisibly into her red-brown hair.

Uriah decided to ignore it. They had always been close.

"Are the others alright?" Asked Uriah, for Hannah's sake.

" _They are concerned for you and the Mistress, but they are safe. In the next cavern._ "

"Are the griefers gone?"

Echo nodded.

"Then I'm going to go see what's left. Maybe they missed something."

Echo stopped him, " _No, Master._ " He said. " _You must stay here, with Mistress. Ravyn-Dre and his council have gone to search the remains._ "

The remains. The griefers must have burned the place to the ground. Uriah sucked in a shaky breath. It was all so much to take in in one night. All that work, destroyed.

He would never be able to rebuild it, and if he somehow managed to do it, it wouldn't be home anymore.

Muttering under his breath, Uriah stood again, pacing back to the wall and leaning against it. His head throbbed with a rising headache.

"What are we going to do?" He said, to no one in particular. "Everything's gone."

" _If I may be of any assistance, Master,_ " Echo offered, his voice irritatingly soft. " _The Ender councils know of many safe havens in the woods. I'm sure, after all you have done for our kind, they would allow you to rebuild in one of them._ "

An sudden anger rose in Uriah's chest.

"No, Echo." He growled. "Don't try to help. There's nothing you can do to make this better."

He scowled at the floor, remembering the night that Hannah had brought the Enderman to the house. "Besides..." He muttered, "This is all your fault, anyway. If she hadn't met you, if you hadn't followed her home… we wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

Echo said nothing. Which only made Uriah more angry.

"I could be sitting at home right now, not _worrying_ about her! Not fearing for our _lives!_ Not having to _feed_ and _build houses_ for _Mobs!_ "

Again, Echo was silent.

"No, Echo." Uriah continued. "You'll only make things worse. Don't interfere. In fact… just go. Leave us alone."

" _Master…_ "

"I'm _not_ your master, okay?!" Uriah glared at the Enderman, too furious to care what might happen. He had kept these feelings down for years to please his sister. It was his turn to take control. "... And _she's_ not your mistress! She's _my_ sister and it's _my_ job to protect her! When I let you stay, I _failed_ at that job. It's time I fixed my mistake."

Gideon glanced between the two of them. From Uriah to Echo, and back again. Quickly, he disappeared out a side passage. Skipper followed him, not wanting to end up a witness to whatever carnage ensued. May hid under the sleeve of Hannah's tunic.

"Uri, stop!" Hannah whispered, finally looking up.

"No, Hannah." He snapped. " _No, no no!_ I won't put up with this any more! I won't have you putting yourself in danger after all I've done to take care of you." He snapped back to the Enderman, " _Echo! GET OUT!_ "

He spat the words like venom, eyes blazing. Echo's gaze remained steady. But underneath, a darkness stirred. Instinct. He was holding back.

Uriah was ready to challenge that instinct.

But something else stirred deeper in the Enderman's gaze. Something unexpected.

Hurt?

Uriah shook his head. No, he was seeing things.

Without a word, Echo stood. Slipping his hand out of Hannah's hair. She looked up at him, then to her brother, looking torn between the two.

"Uri, don't do this…" She whimpered, pulling herself upright.

" _No, Mis- Hannah._ " Echo caught himself, glancing at Uriah before continuing to hannah; " _It has been decided. You are safer with your brother._ "

A stray tear rolled down Hannah's cheek. She left it there. Her gaze fell.

"Don't do this…" She cried softly.

The Enderman hesitated in the passageway leading out of the cavern.

" _Thank you, Hannah._ " He said. " _For everything._ "


	5. Whatever You Say

**Chapter 5: Whatever You Say**

Hannah still couldn't believe it. After sending Echo away, Uriah led her out of the cavern another way, making sure she didn't get to say goodbye to the Mobs. They wandered the tunnels until they found daylight.

xxx

It was too late to keep walking now. Uriah set up a makeshift shack for them to stay the night in.

"We'll walk to the city in the morning." Uriah said, laying down.

"Why did you do that?" Hannah asked, for the hundredth time.

"I won't say it again, Nah. We're starting over. This time _without_ Mobs."

"What about the house?"

"What do you mean, 'What about the house'?" Uriah questioned, "It's destroyed. Nothing's left. Even if the griefers missed some of the crops, they wouldn't be of any use to us now. We're going to start from scratch."

"But… "

" _Enough,_ Nah!" Uriah snapped. "Mom and Dad put me in charge. They told me to take care of you. I'm doing this for your own good."

Hannah was silent.

Uriah layed back down, turning away from her. "Now get to sleep. We get an early start in the morning."

xxx

And they did.

Hannah didn't speak much that day, as they walked through the woods towards the city. She stared at the grass, counting her steps. She couldn't bring herself to start over. Not after all the memories she had made at HUGS. There were so many things she would be leaving behind. Pieces of herself that she would never be able to retrieve.

She had already lost so many…

… then Uriah sent Echo away.

He was truly the most loyal HUGS resident. Well, _ex_ -HUGS resident, anyway. And a great friend. Echo was different than the other Endermen. He tolerated being seen, for her. He endured the sting of rain and tears, for her.

He walked away.

For her.

In those last moments before he had been sent away, Hannah had felt closest to Echo. When Uriah was unconscious, Echo stayed by her. Comforted her. In those last moments, Hannah had felt the most secure. The most comforted.

The most loved.

Hannah shook her head. Letting the memories of Echo slip away before she started to miss him again. Uriah was in charge. Mom and Dad had put him in charge. She had to trust his judgement.

Even so, she couldn't help feeling sad.

"Can't we go back to the farm, Uri?" She asked timidly, standing still as she braced herself for another sharp reply. Uriah stopped, not turning to look at her.

"Just listen to me for once, Hannah." He said. His voice was not sharp, but quiet. "I know what I'm doing."

Hannah squeezed her lips shut. She knew that was the end of the argument. Uriah continued walking. Obediently, Hannah followed. Her brother's words echoed in her mind. "I know what I'm doing."

Looking back down at her feet, Hannah thought,

 _I sure hope you do._

xxx

Eventually, they came to the city. The journey had only taken about half the day, so there was still plenty of time to find a place to stay for the night. Hannah was left to do that while Uriah went looking for a temporary job.

Echo was gone. HUGS was gone. The farm was probably a pile of ashes. They were in the city, probably the exact place where the griefers that destroyed their home lived.

And Uriah was looking for a _job._

xxx

As they had agreed, the siblings met at the East entrance of the city park. Hannah sat on a bench, looking asunder.

Uriah was too excited to notice this, coming over and telling her the news;

"You won't believe it," He told her, "Hannah, guess what happened!"

Hannah looked at him. "Huh?"

"Guess what happened!"

Hannah decided to take the path of least resistance and play along.

"... Um… You got a job?" She hoped she was wrong.

"Yes! Can you believe it?"

Hannah turned away. "No. I can't."

Uriah continued, "... And on such short notice! It's a great opportunity. The guy running the trade depot said he could use an extra set of hands. I'll be helping transport goods from the farms out North. It pays good, enough that we'll be back on our feet in no time! It'll be great!"

 _Whatever you say, Uri._


	6. Pity Party and Kittens

**Chapter 6: Pity Party and Kittens**

After a month, Hannah gave up. There was no changing Uriah's mind.

In only the first few weeks, Hannah's brother had fallen in love with the city. It was unexpected, since he had never been the urban type. However, there was a massive shortage of animals and Mobs. Hannah couldn't help but assume that was why he liked it so much.

xxx

Uriah started home from another long day of work. Within the month, he had saved up a good deal of profit. Enough that he was sure that they would be able to move into a more roomy apartment soon. Perhaps even one of those houses on the edge of town, the ones with the view of the woods. He knew Hannah would appreciate that. She seemed so distant now, quiet. She had tried arguing with him for the first couple days. Trying to persuade him to take her home. Uriah wouldn't have it. He was in love with the city. It really was magnificent. There was so much more energy in the air with everyone going about at the same time.

Hannah didn't seem to notice the incredible difference. In fact, she spent most of her days indoors, decorating the apartment to look like their old home. She would stare at pictures of the forest for hours, sighing.

Uriah knew that his sister didn't like city life. She couldn't stand it. And he had been the one that dragged her into it. But isn't that what she did to him? She had been the one that nagged him, begged him to help her start HUGS.

Even so… He hated seeing her this way.

" _Meow!_ "

Now that wasn't a sound you hear very often in the city.

Uriah stopped, looking across the sidewalk. A new pet store was having its grand opening. A big glass window covered the front wall. Behind it was a display full of kittens.

" _Meow!_ "

A tiny Siamese pawed desperately at the glass, mewing so loudly that it's sleeping companions began to stir. One of the other kittens gave the seal-point a dirty look, hissing at it before settling again.

The Siamese quieted, but didn't stop staring at Uriah. It's blue eyes bored into his very being.

Uriah recognized those eyes…

They were Hannah's. The night she brought Echo home out of the rain.

"How much for the loud one in the window?" Uriah had gone in without thinking. He didn't stop himself. For some reason, it just seemed right.

The woman looked up. Her gamertag said Catlady109.

 _Fitting._ Though Uriah, seeing as the store sold mostly cat-related items. Fish, string, bed rugs, kittens…

"He's a feisty one." She said, "Keeps the pests away. Oh, I'd say two emeralds should do it."

"I only have one on me."

"Hm. One won't do. He's far too valuable. Raised to be a hunter, you know. I suppose you could have him for the one emerald and some ingots."

"Is five gold enough?"

"Is that all you have?"

"I do have some Iron…"

"Five gold and three Iron should do it."

Uriah flinched. That would be just enough that he wouldn't be able to afford that condo he had his eye on. Nonetheless, he agreed. It wouldn't take too long to get some more iron and gold.

"Deal." He said, handing over the emerald and ingots.

"Very well, then." Said the lady, smiling. She walked around the counter, opening the display and handing the squirming kit to Uriah.

" _Mew!_ " It cried.

Uriah thanked her, tucking the kitten into his coat. There, it stopped wriggling, and settled peacefully into the folds.

"Good doing business with you, sir." Catlady109 replied. "You take care of that little one, now!"

"I will, don't worry." Uriah told her, smiling. He walked out of the shop, keeping the kitten in his arms. It began to purr.

"You'll be perfect." Uriah said aloud. "You took some haggling, but you'll be worth it."

xxx

Hannah sighed, staring into the two-dimensional landscape before her. She was sitting in the hallway, between her room and Uriah's. That's where the picture hung. She stared at it for hours, searching for a Mob that might have gotten caught in the frozen scene. But, as usual, she did not find one.

She sighed again.

Hannah wondered often now. She wondered where the Mobs were. Scattered, likely. All over the woods. Did any of them remember her? Where was Echo? And Gideon, and May, and Skipper?

She wondered if they were alright. Were they?

Uriah was trying so hard to make her feel comfortable in the city. But it just wasn't the same. She wanted the forest, to be surrounded by the trees. She wanted to wake up and hear the sounds of nature awakening with her. She wanted to eat breakfast in a roomy kitchen, with home-grown apples and bread made from scratch. She wanted to look out her window and see skyscrapers of wood and leaves.

That was all gone now, though. She was left with this. It was artificial. Fabricated. Industrial.

Nothing like home.

Most of her days were spent like this, now. Wallowing in her own sorrow. Throwing herself a pity party every time Uriah left for work. He left so cheerfully, to that place. He walked the streets like he owned the city. Uriah took it in, absorbed it. Loved it.

Hannah didn't.

" _Meow!_ "

Hannah jolted, looking up. Uriah stood there, grinning.

"Surprise!" He held out a ball of cream and grey, with two flecks of blue and triangle ears. It meowed again.

A kitten!

Hannah's eyes grew wide, then flooded with tears.

"Nah? Hannah, what's wrong?" Uriah asked desperately, "Don't you like it? I thought that…"

"It's okay, Uri." Hannah sniffed. Uriah set the kitten on the ground. Instantly, it began sniffing around, coming up to Hannah and rubbing against her. He purred.

"He reminded me of you." Uriah told her, sitting down next to her.

Hannah picked up the kitten, nuzzling it's furry coat.

"... He reminds me of home." She said.


	7. Breaking Point

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

Two years, six months, two weeks, three days… The time began to blend together, mere marks on the calendar. There was no meaning in them. No purpose. Hannah counted them as they passed her by, counting the days that she had been dead. The days that she wore a fake smile, and lied that she was alright.

But she wasn't alright. In fact, she was far from it. Ever since the first few weeks of life in the city, she had been miserable. It only went downhill from there. She became depressed, and tried to hide it. Uriah wouldn't be any comfort. His only contribution to her state was explaining over and over how city life would be better for both of them.

Better for _him_ , at least.

Hannah couldn't let her brother know. She couldn't let him know that she missed them. She couldn't tell him no. City life wasn't for her. It was no life at all. Which was why she considered herself dead.

Sixteen hours, ten minutes, forty-five seconds… forty-six… forty-

"Hey, you got the time?" The man wore a sharp suit and tie. Much like her own outfit. Simple and bland, without color. It's what all the business people wore in the citadel.

Hannah checked her watch again.

"Eleven past four."

The man uttered a clipped 'thanks' and vanished into the crowd. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed the rainclouds following Hannah around.

She kept her head down, muttering apologies as she bumped past the other busy gamers. She passed a small crowd loitering in the middle of the sidewalk. Probably some reporters from the Fandom Press gushing over some celebrity passing through. Hannah often found herself feeling sorry for them. Never a quiet moment in the life of a celeb.

She continued on towards the apartment complex, but her feet suddenly froze in their place.

"... Sylas, we must be going."

 _Sylas…_

Where had she heard that name before?

xxx

Hannah continued to think about the name as she walked up the steps. Sylas… Sylas? It wasn't coming to her. Somehow, some way, the name seemed familiar. Very familiar.

She slowly ascended the five flights of stairs leading up to the apartment. Uriah wouldn't be back yet. Not for another hour or so, at least. She stopped on the fourth floor platform and looked out over the street below. The hustle and bustle continued at a distant buzz, slowly dwindling as evening approached. A few businessmen passed by on the sidewalk, dull grey worker ants in the crowd if insect-sized people. Some tourists wandered aimlessly about in search of a hotel. Hannah knew where they could find a few. Shuttle carts went by on the rails in the street, carrying everything from passengers to parchment. Hannah watched a curious pair make their way through the crowd. She couldn't quite define them from this height, but she could have sworn that one of them was considerably taller than the other. A custom skin, perhaps?

The figure stopped, looking around. Suddenly, a pair of bright violet eyes were staring back up at her.

Hannah was so startled that she lost her grip on the file she had been carrying. To make it worse, the wind picked up at that exact moment, whistling past and snatching up a few of the papers. Hannah scrambled to grab them back, catching two before they were carried away. But the other was just out of her reach.

Of course, it was the most important.

Startling Hannah even more than the stranger on the sidewalk, a burst of purple dust and feathers interrupted the paper's flight. A dark, paw-shaped hand clasped onto the sheet, which fluttered desperately in the fleeting breeze. Heavy, powerful wingbeats filled the air, slowing as the owner lighted upon the open ledge.

"Is this yours?" He asked. He, being the tall, winged creature before her. He wore dark clothes, Ender colors. With short, fine black fur covering whatever was left exposed. His wings folded into place along his back, so carefully that one wouldn't notice them from the front.

"... Yes…" Hannah finally managed to say. "... Thank you."

There was something so, so familiar about him. For the second time, she was frustrated, not knowing why she knew him.

"I'm Sylas." He offered his hand. Hannah stood frozen, dumbfounded for a moment. Until it finally clicked.

 _Sylas!_

"Oh!" She exclaimed out loud, then realized that she had still not introduced herself. "Oh, um, I'm Hannah." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet y-" Sylas suddenly paused, drawing back a bit. He blinked, sniffing curiously. Abruptly, he stepped away from her.

"I should be going." He said hastily, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Hannah blurted, not really knowing why he should. Something about him…

Sylas hesitated, looking wary.

Hannah was about to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by footsteps racing up the nearby stairs.

"Sylas! Sylas, where'd you go?" Called a female voice.

"I'm here," Sylas answered. A gamer appeared at the top of the steps, looking thoroughly flustered. A woman, a few years older than Hannah, wearing a collared shirt and neat pants. More casual than the uniforms of the business people, yet not too relaxed either. Her gamertag said "Escort4".

"You know the paparazzi's going to be after you with a stunt like that." She panted. Sylas muttered something under his breath, sighing.

"I know."

"I thought I was supposed to be giving you a tour." The escort stated, looking Hannah up and down. "Looks like you gave yourself one."

Sylas' face hinted violet. "Delta!"

The escort, Delta, laughed. "I'm just kidding! Don't tell the wife I said that."

 _He's married._ Hannah was taking notes.

"I should think not." Sylas muttered. Then, turning back to Hannah, he said, "I'm sorry, we really should go now."

Hannah shook her head, smiling. "No reason to apologize." She hesitated. "Do you really have to go? You weren't interrupting anything. Of course, if you're in a hurry…"

"No hurry!" Delta piped up. Sylas stared at her. "... What?"

"... Well, if you have the time, would you mind staying a bit? My apartment is just up the stairs." Uriah wouldn't be home for a while. She could get away with a few visitors, just for a little while…

Delta instantly agreed. She seemed very friendly. Sylas, however, remained hesitant.

"Aw, come on, Sy!" Delta nudged him, "Besides, if we go back out there, the fans aren't gonna let you go anywhere."

Sylas nodded admittedly, seeming to know that she was right. Hannah glanced down at the sidewalk. It was true; about a dozen curious onlookers had gathered, looking up to where Sylas had been hovering just a minute before.

"Fine…" Sylas gave in, "... But only for a little while."

xxx

"My brother won't be home for a while. Make yourselves comfortable." Hannah told her guests. "Would either of you like something to eat? I have some homemade fritters… My own recipe."

"Yes, please!" Delta replied eagerly. "Sounds tasty!"

Sylas, however, declined. He didn't sit, but rather, stood in the corner. Near where Delta was seated in front of the coffee table. Hannah warmed up some of the fritters, bringing them on a plate to the table. She sat across from delta, gazing thoughtfully up at Sylas.

"You're an Enderman." She commented, "Taigonan, right?"

Sylas glanced at her, then nodded.

"I've heard a little about your kind. I was friends with a Wondernese native myself."

This seemed to capture his attention. Hannah continued, though it was a bit painful.

"His name was Echo. Great guy. My brother didn't like him, though…"

Delta looked up, sensing the waver in Hannah's tone. She swallowed the bite of fritter she had been chewing.

"... I don't talk about him much anymore."  
"Sorry." Delta said quietly, for once not speaking with exclamation points.

Hannah sniffed, composing herself. "It's nothing."

"But…"

Delta was interrupted by the apartment door opening. Hannah's heart dropped, the color draining from her face. There was only one person it could be…

 _He's home early._

Hannah bolted upright as Uriah walked through the door.

"Hey, Nah, you'll never beli-" His sentence was cut short as he froze in the doorway, eyes locking onto Sylas.

He knew an Enderman when he saw one. Taigonan or not.

And he was _not_ happy to see one now. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the messenger bag at his side.

"Hannah…" He growled, turning his gaze to her.

"Uri it's not what you think-!" She cried, but she had no explanation to make it otherwise. "-I swear, I…"

Before Hannah could think up a legitimate excuse, Uriah crossed the room in two brisk strides, and slapped her.

Hannah choked on a yelp, recoiling so severely that she stumbled over the chair she had been sitting in. Landing on the floor, she stared up at her brother with wide eyes, supremely shocked. Never. Never in all her life had Uriah hit her. Never in all her life had she seen such rage, such betrayal in his eyes. Those eyes, that burned through her soul as he uttered;

" _I told you not to mess with their kind anymore._ " He was talking about Sylas.

The poison dripped from his voice like acid, stinging Hannah's heart. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears leaked down her face, making her eyes burn.

"They're only staying for dinner, I swear-!" She tried desperately to calm him, but her efforts had quite an opposite effect. Uriah hit her again, harder this time. Hannah convulsed with the shock, spasms shaking her with every breath. She had never seen him so angry… cruel, almost. It terrified her. She had known he would be upset if he found out, but not like _this._

"Hey!" Delta exclaimed, jumping to her feet and shoving Uriah away. "Leave her alone!"

Although he had been reluctant at first, Uriah's outburst was enough to motivate Sylas. He bent down and helped Hannah up.

Uriah sent a vicious glare at the Enderman. Hannah moved away from Sylas' touch.

" _Get away from her._ " Uriah snarled, " _Get away from my sister._ "

Sylas stepped back, raising his hands in his defense. Uriah spun to face Delta.

" _You._ " He spat, "Get this _freak_ out of my home. If I see _either_ of you after this, so help me…"

"Uriah!" Hannah yelled, startled by her own force. "Stop it! Stop this, now!"

He turned back to her with an icy stare.

"I _specifically_ told you that we were done with this." He told her. "Mom and dad put me in charge. I'm keeping you safe!"

"No, you're _not!_ " Hannah screamed. The ice began to melt. Uriah was taken aback. She continued;

"You've used that same excuse for the past two years! 'Mom and Dad put me in charge'. You're not keeping me safe, you're making me your _prisoner!_ "

Uriah was quiet for a moment.

"Well then," He replied coolly, "I guess that makes us even, then."

Hannah's fit came to a sudden halt.

"Even? W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about your Mob _insane asylum._ The place _you_ made me build. The work _you_ made me do. All to please your little freak friends. And what did I get in return? A raging riot of griefers that comes and destroys all of it. I loved that farm, too, you know. And it's your fault it's gone."

The words sent a fatal stab through Hannah's already broken heart. Did he really feel that strongly about it all? Had _she_ really pushed him that hard? Enslaved him?

Apparently _he_ thought so.

Delta stayed put, while Sylas looked extremely uncomfortable. He kept glancing at the open door, then to Uriah, then to Hannah.

"My fault?" Hannah whispered. " _My fault?_ "

It made a cruel kind of sense, actually. But… why had he accused Echo before?

Uriah didn't say anything.

Hannah closed her eyes, taking a ragged breath. She decided to do the one thing that came to mind.

"Fine then…" She said quietly, walking past him to join Delta and Sylas. Uriah suddenly noticed the hurt on her face. He faltered.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving." Hannah replied grimly. "You can keep my stuff. Just don't come after me." She paused, glancing at Charlie as he padded into the room. The siamese yawned, likely wondering what all the ruckus was that woke him from his nap.

"You can keep him, too." Hannah told her brother, unable to say that cat's name.

Sylas slunk out of the apartment, waiting outside the door for Delta.

The silence filled the room. Charlie's purring started up like an earthquake.

Hannah's heart shattered in her chest. The pain filled her like a freezing water, numbing all feeling.

Straightening up, Hannah looked her brother in the eye. Putting her shoulders back, she tried to look strong, when she really felt like crumbling. She took another shaky breath, then turned away. Starting toward the waiting door.

"Hannah, wait…"

Hannah refused to look at him again. She pressed her lips together, forcing back a sob.

"No." she had to take a moment to keep her voice from wavering. "No. If you really feel that way, It's best I just go. We'll have better lives if we just stay out of each other's way."

"Hannah… I didn't mean-"

"It's too late."

Hannah forced herself to glance at him. His eyes were softer. The ice was gone, the poison was spent. But Hannah still felt it.

"Goodbye, big brother…" She whispered, barely able to speak. "... I'm sorry… for everything."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Better Off Alone

**Chapter 8: What Now? (Again)**

 **Hey, everybody! Hope you've been enjoying HUGS! Let's continue, and find out what will happen to Hannah and her brother. This is the second chapter featuring Taigona's OC, Sylas the Enderman! Read more about him in Cry of the End by Taigona!**

 **Anyway, Enjoy chapter 8, and stay wonderful!**

Everything was blank. Empty. No feeling came. The numbness was slowly taking over.

Hannah could feel the tears on her cheeks, frozen in place. She didn't bother wiping them away. She breathed steadily until she stopped shaking. She had ran all the way down the five flights of steps.

Hannah stood alone on the empty street, illuminated only by a few glowstone lamps on either side. A lone freight car trundled by on the tracks. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked.

"Hannah?"

Delta approached carefully, unsure what to say or do after what she had witnessed. She had tried to talk to Uriah, but he was too shocked to speak. It was a sudden turn of events for both of them.

Hannah had no idea where she would go. What she was going to do. She was lost without her big brother to guide her. But together, they only made each other miserable.

Hannah felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Oh… Sorry, Delta." She mumbled. "...I guess I'm just… shaken. That's all."

"Does that happen a lot?" Delta asked cautiously, keeping her voice gentle.

Hannah shook her head, dislodging more tears. She didn't feel the sting anymore.

The two were quiet for a long time. Sylas came slowly down the concrete steps. He said nothing, still processing the disquieting development of the evening.

"I don't know what happened…" Hannah said aloud. "... It's for the best, I suppose."

"If it's any consolation," Delta offered, "I have a guest room at my apartment. You could stay there for a while?"

"Oh, no," Hannah told her. "I couldn't do that. After all, you barely know me. I'll probably just find a hotel room somewhere…"

"I'm staying at a hotel." Sylas commented. He didn't say anything else.

"I'll be taking him out of town tomorrow to get back to his place." Delta added. "Why don't you come along? It'll get you out of the city for a little while, at least."

Hannah had to admit, it really sounded like a good idea.

"I guess I'll take you up on that." She said. "Thanks." She gave Delta a small smile.

"But you still need a place to stay, don't you?" Delta asked.

"Like I said, I'll find a hotel."

Suddenly, Sylas spoke up again.

"You won't need to find one."

Hannah looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be travelling with Bayata, but she had some work come up that she had to attend to. She reserved a room for herself over at the hotel, but now that she's busy, you could..."

"No, I couldn't." Hannah insisted. "It would be too much of an imposition." Somehow, she knew that he was shy of her. He was just trying to be nice.

Sylas drew in a breath, coaching himself. "No imposition at all. I insist." He tried to sound sincere. Hannah decided not to make things harder.

"Well… I suppose, if you're sure it won't be too much trouble…"

"He's not." Delta said bluntly. Sylas glared at her. "... But it's the thought that counts."

Hannah laughed a bit at that. It felt good.

"Let's walk there together." Delta suggested. "My building's only a little ways from the hotel."

"Okay." Hannah replied. She felt better.

Perhaps, after some time away, she would be able to see clearly what she had to do.

xxx

Uriah felt terrible. What had he been thinking? He had never hit her, never, in his entire life. He had never felt so… so _furious._ And about such a little thing! Was it so wrong for Hannah to have guests?

But that _Enderman…_

Suddenly, it clicked. How could he have felt like that? How could he still be holding a grudge against Echo, after all this time?

He had hidden it, disguised it as something else, but it was still there.

But the questions still remained. Why had he taken it out on Hannah? What had brought him to become such a horrible person?

Some of them would never be answered.

Uriah didn't go outside. In fact, he did quite the opposite. He closed and locked the door, not answering Delta. He walked slowly into his room, closing that door as well. He felt like he was in a trance, a horrible nightmare in which he was the monster. How could he be so cruel?

He couldn't face her again, and he never would. She was right when she said they would both be better off alone.

Then why did he feel so… broken?

Another question that might never find an answer.

xxx

Hannah sat on the edge of the hotel bed. Breathing in the cool, unfamiliar air. She had opened the balcony door, letting in the evening breeze. She listened to the sounds of the night, wondering if she might hear the world going to sleep. She imagined it to be a low, quiet sound, like that of a computer shutting down. Everything would slowly go quiet as the sky shut its eyes.

The stars were out, now. Hannah had seen them as she walked up to the hotel building with Delta and Sylas. After saying goodbye, Delta walked down the street towards her apartment building. Hannah remembered which one it was.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Room service!" Came a perky male voice.

Hannah stood and went to open the door. Out in the hall stood a smart young man in hotel uniform, wearing huge glasses and carrying a tray.

"I didn't order anything…" Hannah said, confused as he stepped in and set the tray on the little table.

"You didn't, but the guy down the hall did. Told me to bring it over here."

"Sylas?"

"Yeah, the Enderman. Is he yours?"

"No. I don't even have a license."

"Why is he sending you stuff, then?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Sorry."

Hannah sighed. "It's alright. I've just had a long night. Thanks for bringing this over."

"No problem."

With that, the young man left.

 _Talk about chatty._ Hannah thought as she sat down to see what he had brought. A steak, mashed potatoes, carrots, and a slice of cake for dessert.

Hannah whistled softly. "Well, can't say no to that."

Starting into the meal, Hannah noticed a slip of paper folded under the plate. She picked it up, unfolding it. Inside was written:

 _Tomorrow, lobby, 6:00 AM_

 _-S_

xxx

The next morning, Hannah got up at 5:30 and stood out on the balcony. After the meal-which had been delicious-she had taken a long bath. It seemed like forever since she had gotten a chance to just take her time, and think. By the time she got to bed, it was very late. The evening had been long and hard. It felt good to have a chance to relax. Hannah had slept soundly, and woke feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day. Perhaps this was just what she needed.

The sun was rising now, staining the rooftops pink. Hannah held her cup of hot chocolate against her chest, warming herself in the early morning chill. She decided she would go downstairs and meet Sylas, as his note had said. What harm could it do, anyway? Besides, she would have to go down there for breakfast.

As if to second that thought, Hannah's stomach growled. The hot chocolate wasn't cutting it.

"Oh, be quiet." She said to it, not concerned in the least that she was talking to her belly. "Wait a little longer, will you?"

It turned out that her hunger simply couldn't wait. Hannah found herself giving in and walking down to the lobby ten minutes early, ordering another hot chocolate and some breakfast.

Soon, Sylas joined her, surprised to find that she was waiting for him.

"Morning." Hannah greeted him, giving a half smile. She still wasn't quite feeling in the mood to smile all the way. Not after what had happened. However, she thought he deserved it for being so kind. She beckoned for him to sit down.

"I already ordered us some breakfast." She told him sheepishly. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a sampler. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine." Sylas replied, grinning a little. He seemed a bit more relaxed, though still wary, for some reason.

"Thanks for the dinner." Hannah said, fiddling with her silverware. "It was kind of you."

"I wanted to say how sorry I am about your brother."

Hannah's smile faded a bit. "I appreciate it."

For a few minutes, they were quiet. When Hannah suddenly spoke up again;

"You don't have to be nice to me, you know. I get the feeling that you're not comfortable around me."

Sylas paled a bit. "N-no! I mean, it's nothing. Last night was hard for you."

Hannah nodded. "It was. And I really do appreciate you and Delta's efforts. But I don't want to be a burden."

Sylas stared at her for a moment.

"It's not you, Hannah… " He paused. Hannah didn't interrupt, sensing there was an explanation to follow. "... You see," He started, hesitating again. "Oh, it's just hard to explain. You seem to know a lot about Endermen, right?"

Hannah nodded. "You might say that."

"Then you know how we go about with… affairs… correct?"

Hannah nodded again, unsure where he was headed.

Sylas sighed, unsure himself how to explain it.

"...You see, your friend… Echo? He…"

"What about him, Sylas?" Hannah asked. "Just tell me."

"He… he _claimed_ you, Hannah."

Hannah stared at him for a minute, before starting to laugh. Sylas, however, was thoroughly confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Before Hannah could answer, the waiter arrived with their food. They paused their conversation to thank her. Hannah started into her apple slices.

"What was that all about?" Sylas asked again, noting that she still seemed amused.

"It's just absurd." Hannah tells him. "Echo wouldn't do something like that. After all... We were just friends."

"You hesitated."

"Okay, _good_ friends. But he wouldn't do a thing like that. Like you said, I know a lot about Endermen. I also know that they only _claim_ suitors of their own kind, just like every other species on this planet."

"That's what has _me_ so confused." Sylas told her, nibbling on a piece of toast. It was the first time Hannah had seen an Enderman eat human food. She figured it must be a Taigonan thing.

"How can you be so sure that he _did_ claim me?" Hannah asked.

"He left his scent on you."

Hannah snorted.

"I'm serious! After all, I _am_ an Enderman. Shouldn't I know these kinds of things?"

"But it's been over two years since I last saw Echo, wouldn't his scent have worn off by now?"

"It should have." Sylas replied. "That's another thing that's throwing me off."

"Psh. Claimed me." Hannah chuckled, pushing her fried egg around on the plate. "What a silly thought…" She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"That's it!" Sylas cried suddenly, startling Hannah. She was about to ask what when Delta walked up, surprising them both.

"Morning, everybody! Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, Delta." Hannah replied. "Pull up a chair."

The three chatted for a while. Hannah eventually forgot what she was going to ask Sylas.

"Anyway," Said Delta, seeing Breakfast was over. "We should get going. The shuttles are waiting outside."

Sylas checked out of the hotel while Hannah and Delta went outside. Three shuttles waited on the side tracks, ready to go.

"How are you?" Delta asked. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thanks." Hannah replied. "Sylas ordered me some dinner."

Delta grinned. "He's a saint."

Hannah laughed a bit. "How do you know him, anyway?" She asked. "You obviously aren't _just_ his escort."

"You're right." She replied. "I've done a couple of odd jobs for celebrities here and there. Mostly just taking them around town, showing them the best places to stay. You know, little things. But I've had a lot of fun helping out with the Taigonans."

At that moment, Sylas walked out to join them, taking one look at the shuttles, he muttered,

"Lovely. Why do they make these things so small?"

"You could fly." Hannah suggested.

"And risk another scene? No thanks!"

They all laughed. Then, climbed into the shuttles and joining the traffic headed out of the city.

 **Another big thanks to Taigona for letting me borrow her OCs!**

 **God bless you all! Chapter 9 will be coming soon!**

 **-Wonder**


	9. See You Later

**Chapter 9: See You Later**

The shuttles barely made a sound as they glided along the track. Before long, Hannah could see the city wall rising up like a tsunami of stone over the buildings. The wall was said to have surrounded the city ever since it was built, seven hundred and fifty years ago. Of course, it had been modified since then, and didn't look anything like it originally did. The structure had been brought up to date multiple times, the most recent additions being the glowstone light towers. (Circa year 600)

The tracks were the one thing that connected all the realms of Minecraft. Intertwining between every imaginable mod, world and fanfiction. For example, this particular area of Minecraft was Wonderian Country. Sylas came from the Taigonan Region.

Hannah gazed up at the marvel that was the city wall as they passed under it. The Gate was rather small, with heavy security on both sides. The Citadel of Minecraftia was one of the most secure places in the country. Well, secure from mobs, at least. Every region has its share of crime.

 _Crime._

Hannah shuddered at the memory. The griefers.

No, she wouldn't think about that. Not now. This was a rare vacation. Hannah was determined to make the most of it, and enjoy herself.

The scenery quickly changed as the city rails disappeared behind them, leaving only the main track ahead. It seemed out of place in the woods, as if cut through the trees in a sharp, straight line. There were stout walls on either side of the rails, keeping both people and mobs off the tracks. Hannah tried to count the lamps as the shuttle went past them. She soon gave up on that.

"How are you guys holding up back there?" Delta asked.

"This is amazing!" Hannah exclaimed. "I've never ridden the tracks this far out. It's been so long since I saw the woods!"

"Well, at least you two are enjoying it." Sylas grumbled. "How much farther until the first junction? My legs are cramping up."

"We left ten minutes ago, you big baby." Delta replied. "First stop's still a ways off."

Sylas groaned. Hannah suppressed a giggle. She hadn't had so much fun since… well, this was probably the most fun she had ever had. It certainly was hard to compete with.

xxx

It was noon when the shuttles slowed to a stop at the first junction. The little wooden building was nearly empty, with the exception of one or two chairs and a small office.

"Hello," Said the clerk, who sat alone at the counter. He looked extraordinarily bored, yet made an effort to sound cheerful. "Just the three of you?"

Delta nodded. "Yup."

"And how long will you be staying?"

"Just to get some lunch."

The clerk wrote something down on a little sign, hanging it near where their shuttles were parked.

Hannah followed Delta as she walked down the gravel path. Sylas lagged behind, pausing every now and then to shake out a knot or flap his wings restlessly.

Delta payed for lunch, despite Hannah's protests. It was delicious. The restaurant was small. In fact, it seemed that everything surrounding the junction had been downsized. The place consisted of the restaurant, a minimart and a hotel. That was it. Unless, of course, you counted the junction building itself.

Soon enough, Hannah was climbing back into her shuttle, sympathizing with Sylas as he muttered once again about the size of them. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, and, after a while, Hannah did get bored. There would not be another junction until evening, where they would stop and find a place to stay the night.

In the meantime, Hannah wondered how Uriah was faring.

xxx

It turned out that he was not faring well at all. In fact, he had spent the entire night and half the day locked in his room, unable to feel. He didn't go to work that day, and didn't send any message explaining why.

Why.

That was the nagging question. It came again and again.

 _Why? Why would you do such a thing?_

Night came once again, and Uriah didn't even notice.

xxx

The sun had set. It was taking longer than expected to reach the junction. The lamps shone bright along the rails, cancelling out the faint glimmering of the stars.

After what felt like an eternity, the shuttles pulled off the main track and into another junction building. This one was made of brick, and was even smaller than the last one.

"Something doesn't seem right." Delta commented after the clerk posted the sign next to their tracks, bidding them a good night. "This stop was supposed to have a town nearby."  
"And this one doesn't?" Hannah asked, looking anxiously at the map near the door.

Delta shook her head grimly as she compared the wall map with her own. "Looks like we missed our scheduled stop."

"No wonder it took so long to get here." Commented Sylas, stretching.

"The nearest hotel is about a mile down the tracks." Delta continued. "We'll have to walk."

"In the dark?" Hannah inquired.

"Looks like it." Delta answered. "If we stay near the tracks, we'll be safe. Plenty of light to see by."

Hannah noticed that Delta didn't mention the danger of night Mobs. Probably because Sylas was technically a Mob himself, and she didn't want to risk offending him.

xxx

Though, there was a considerable difference between civilized Mobs, like Sylas, and savage ones. Hannah walked in time with her companions, keeping a trained eye out for any suspicious movement. She had dealt with plenty of nasty-tempered Mobs before, but out here, they were completely unpredictable. She had to remember that this was not HUGS. These Mobs would stop at nothing to kill her.

A wolf began to howl in the distance, joined in by another. Soon, the night was filled with a chorus of whines and yowls. Delta winced as one particularly loud one sounded nearby.

"The Great Outdoors sure is noisy." She commented, not seeming worried in the least about any kind of danger. She walked confidently alongside the wall, looking straight ahead, toward their destination. "Hey, look," She added, "I can see the village lights from here!"

Sylas breathed a sigh of relief, exhausted from walking so far. He had insisted on staying with the group, and not teleporting ahead.

The night breeze sighed as well, as if to sympathize with the Enderman. But another sound was carried on the gust…

Hannah stopped dead in her tracks, listening.

"Hannah? What's-"

"Shh."

Sylas and Delta paused as well, putting an ear to the wind. The sound came again. A sharp, angry sound. Someone was shouting. A yip followed, joined by snarls.

Not saying anything, Hannah started away from the tracks.

"Hannah!" Delta hissed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find out where it's coming from." Hannah replied. "Someone could be in trouble. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"Hannah, you can't go out there alone!" Sylas warned. "You, of all people, should know how dangerous the Savages can be."

"I know." Hannah replied simply, not stopping. It was Delta's turn to groan. Seeing as Hannah couldn't be persuaded. Delta started after her, if only to keep her company. Sylas followed close behind.

xxx

Hannah stopped again, listening. They had lost sight of the tracks now. The only light to see by came from the brilliant spattering of stars overhead. Floating lazily in the middle of them was the half-moon. A faint yellow haze tinted the treetops in the direction of the village. At least they wouldn't get lost.

"Anything?" Sylas asked.

"No… wait- yes! This way!" Hannah whispered, leading them through the brush. They found themselves on the brim of a small dip in the land. Down in the center of it stood a pack of wolves, growling and baring their teeth. Seven pairs of eyes shone red against the glow of the nearby village lights.

A young girl stood against a small cliff that jutted out of the opposite end of the hollow, wielding a stone sword.

"Get back!" She snapped at the snarling beasts, "Go away!"

"She doesn't stand a chance!" Delta fretted. Sylas started to unfold his wings.

Suddenly, an explosion of purple sparks erupted between the girl and the wolves. Followed by an unearthly guttural roar. The girl screamed.

The onlooking trip was so surprised themselves that they all froze in place.

As the sparks dimmed, Hannah could make out a looming, slender form facing the wolves.

An Enderman.

To be more precise, a Wonderian Enderman.

With a chalky white handprint marking his shoulder.

Echo was in full display. The long spines on his back raised like wings of his own, warning enemies to keep away. His fangs glinted in the moonlight as he bared them like the wolves. A nightmarish sound rose from his throat, making the wolves shy away. The girl cowered against the cliff, eyes wide with terror.

Hannah couldn't believe it. She stared, motionless and silent, at the Enderman. Could it really be him?

A sudden realization dawned on her. This could all be just a dream. She shought of pinching herself, but decided not to. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

With a final word from Echo, the dogs ran away, tails between their legs. As they disappeared into the brush, Hannah burst out of hiding, running down the slope.

"Hannah! Where are you going?!" Delta hissed. Sylas only stared, dumbfounded once again.

xxx

Echo's attention snapped towards the noise. He growled lowly, preparing for another dog. The girl he had just saved took this chance to run. Finally finding her legs, she grabbed the lamb she had been protecting and sprinted towards the village. Echo glanced back at her, then to the approaching figure.

Echo looked into the darkness, trying to discern the figure. It wasn't a wolf, that was for sure. Was it a zombie, then? A skeleton? Perhaps another Enderman…

Echo sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent. No, it was none of those. Though a strange scent of Enderman lingered somewhere nearby. Not Wonderian. The thing approaching him wasn't that, however. It was…

Suddenly, it hit him. Or rather, embraced him. The impact was so startling that he didn't have a chance to react. He looked down, seeing a head of red hair. Small human arms squeezed him.

"Echo, Echo, Echo!" Came a familiar voice. "It's you, I know it is!"

Echo pulled away, getting a better look at this oddly familiar human. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds in the starlight, brimming with tears. A name materialized in his mind, coming out of his mouth before he could think to stop it.

" _-Hannah?_ "

xxx

Hannah could barely believe it, even now that she was seeing him with her own eyes, hearing his voice with her own ears. His skin was warm and leathery, as she remembered it. But she could still barely believe that this was Echo.

"Hannah!" Called Delta from the slope. She was cautiously making her way down to join them. Sylas simply flew over the brush, landing neatly at a safe distance. Eyeing the Wonderian curiously.

" _Who are they?_ " Echo asked. Hannah could feel his spines tense. She let go of him.

"Friends." She answered. "Sylas, this is Echo. Echo, Sylas."

Echo nodded a tense greeting, still cautious of the strange winged Enderman.

Delta clambered out into the open. Panting.

"That's Delta." Hannah told echo. "Delta, this is Echo."

"Nice to meet you." Delta said, out of breath.

Hannah buried herself back into Echo's front. "I can't believe it." She whispered, her voice muffled. "I thought I would never see you again…"

" _And I you._ " Echo replied, stroking her hair. It had grown longer since they had last seen each other.

"Hey!" Delta piped up, "Since you two obviously have some catching up to do, why don't you invite him to come with?"

Echo stared at Delta, not understanding.

"Huh?" Hannah turned again. "What, you mean to the village?"

"Why not?"

Echo tensed again.

"I don't think so." Hannah replied.

"Well, you haven't seen him in forever, right? Don't you, you know, want to catch up or something?"

"Yes, but…"

" _Hannah, may we speak?_ "

Hannah looked up at Echo, sensing his urgency.

"...Okay…"

Echo pulled her aside, out of earshot from the others.

" _Where is your brother?_ " He asked. " _What has happened?_ "

Hannah hesitated to answer.

" _Hannah…_ "

"We had a fight." She told him quietly. "We had a fight, and I left. I've been travelling with Delta and Sylas."

" _But are they not strangers?_ "

"Yes, but… it's just that the problem is…" She stopped. Echo did not interrupt. "... It's just that… Uriah always took care of me. I kind of don't know what to do on my own."

Echo was silent for a few moments. Then he sighed.

" _You certainly do know how to put yourself in a dilemma, don't you?_ " He jested lightly, shaking his head. " _Are you sure that you trust them?_ "

Hannah glanced over at her companions. Sylas was fluttering his wings, shaking the fathers back into place. Delta was pulling twigs out of her hair.

"Sort of?"

" _You are not certain._ "

"Well, no… I've only known them for 24 hours. They've been very kind to me, though."

" _I see. Then you wish to continue travelling with them?_ "

"Well, I don't know now. You showing up has changed things. I wanted to go with them, but I haven't seen you in years…"

" _The choice is yours. But I would prefer if you came with me._ "

"To where?"

" _I shall show you. Like I said, though. You must choose for yourself._ "

"But what if I choose wrong?"

" _You will not._ "

Hannah and Echo went back and joined Delta and Sylas once more.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sylas asked Hannah. He seemed just as concerned for her as Echo.

"I… I don't know." Hannah replied. It was all quite overwhelming.

But deep inside, she did know.

xxx

"Thank you both so much for all your help…" Hannah said to her new friends. The four of them had walked together to the hotel. It was as far as Echo would tolerate, not wanting to go inside. "...But I think I'll go with Echo now."

There was obvious disappointment in Delta's eyes.

"Oh."

"But that doesn't mean we can't keep in touch," Hannah assured her. "I believe we could still be great friends. It's just like you said. I want to catch up with an old friend. But that doesn't mean I won't have time to visit new ones."

Delta seemed a bit uplifted at that.

"Alright, deal." She replied. "Just remember that you said that, alright?"

"I will."

They hugged, and Hannah promised to meet her at one of the junctions on her way back from the Taigonan Region. Then she turned to Sylas.

"Thank you, too, Sylas." She told him. "I'm certain that I'll never meet another Enderman like you."

Sylas grinned. "You're going to have to let me know if you do."

Hannah smiled back. "Of course."

" _Hannah._ " Echo was growing uneasy.

"Okay, okay." Hannah turned back to her companions. "Thanks again." She told them "You'll never know how much it means to me."

"Yeah, yeah." Delta fussed. "Enough with the gushy long goodbyes. You two had better get going before you see me cry."

"Oh, Delta." Hannah gave her one last hug, shaking Sylas' hand.

"Don't forget, okay?" Delta called from the doorway as Hannah followed Echo off towards the woods once more. "You promise you'll be there?"

"I promise! Goodbye!"

"See you later!"

 **A/N: Yay! Echo is back! I have a feeling we'll be hearing more about Delta and Sylas sometime soon. Like I've said: read Cry of the End already! It's amazing!**

 **Thanks again to Taigona, as well as DJ Octavio and Zayveeo5e! Y'all stay wonderful, and God Bless!**


	10. Echoes from the Past

**Chapter 10: Echoes from the Past**

Hannah had to take a minute to regain her balance after teleporting. It occurred to her just how long it had been since she had last seen Echo. Before, they had teleported all the time. Even short distances.

" _Are you alright?_ " Echo asked, steadying her.

Hannah nodded, then blinked in the darkness. "Where are we?"

" _The cave._ "

Hannah didn't have to ask to know which cave he meant. This was _the_ cave. The one where she had last seen him. The one where she had watched him walk away.

Because of Uriah.

Hannah shook her head. No, she wouldn't hold a grudge. If she was to live in peace, she first had to forget the past.

" _This way._ " Echo said, guiding her. " _Watch your step._ "

Hannah was able to go a little faster when they neared a passage emitting a soft red glow. A faint hissing sounded from within. Echo stood aside, letting her in first and following behind. Hannah looked around. The cavern was tidy, with plenty of room. In one corner, a stream of lava flowed from a hidden source, into a crack in the wall. It illuminated the room a bit, but not entirely. Opposite of that, the walls were tinted grey with shadows. Nestled in their company was a bed of dry turf, as well as a few miscellaneous blocks.

"Do you… live here?" Hannah asked, though it was obvious.

" _Yes._ " Echo replied, walking over to the darker side of the room. " _After aiding the others in finding new homes, I returned here and built my own._ "

"Are the others alright?"

" _Yes. I visit Gideon and Skipper frequently. They are both thriving, and I assume the rest are as well._ "

"Good." Hannah sighed with relief. The last thing she needed was to hear that they were suffering. "And what about you? How have you been?"

Echo seemed surprised that she had asked. For a moment, he did not respond.

"Echo?"

" _I have fared well._ "

"You didn't miss me?" Hannah pretended to be hurt.

Echo flushed deep violet. " _Of course… Of course I missed you, Hannah._ "

Hannah grinned. "I was just kidding. I missed you, too." She hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you… so much…"

Hannah couldn't stop them. The memories came like a flood. Her eyes stung.

 _Don't cry_ now! She scolded herself. _You've lasted this long! Don't cry…_

Hannah choked, breaking away so she wouldn't hurt Echo. But he pulled her back, holding her against his chest.

" _You are brave, Hannah._ " He said quietly. " _But even the most courageous shed their tears._ "

"I'm sorry…"

" _Do not apologize._ "

And Hannah cried. She cried, and Echo held her, wincing as her tears burned his skin. But it was worth it.

It was worth it.

For her.

xxx

That night, Hannah slept in the chamber next door to Echo's. It was furnished in much the same way as his, the overflow of his block collection trickling in. For the first time in over two years, Hannah slept soundly. Few dreams visited her, and those that did she did not remember in the morning. Though she knew that none of them had been nightmares. That was a relief in itself.

Hannah awoke at an unknown time, feeling well rested and quite better from the night before. She had cried for what might have been hours. Echo never interrupted her. And when she finally calmed down, he showed her to the spare room.

Hannah didn't know what time it was, but it didn't really matter. She finally opened her eyes, waiting for her vision to adjust to the dim light of the cave. It was darker than she had remembered…

A shadow was perched over her, blocking the light. Hannah blinked. There was a quiet sniffling sound, and she felt warm breath panting against her face. A sudden, excited hissing broke the silence. Startled, Hannah jerked upright, heart pounding when she realized the figure was a Creeper. On instinct, she scrambled away from it.

"Creeper!" She yelped. Echo appeared in the doorway.

" _Hannah?_ "

Instantly, she shot up and retreated past him. Before she could escape in her panic, Echo caught her.

" _Rest, Hannah,_ " He coaxed. " _Do you not recognize her?_ "

Hannah stared at the creeper, fighting the urge to run as it slowly came towards her. The Creeper hissed anxiously, but nothing happened.

 _No explosion…_ Hannah thought, relaxing a bit. Now that she thought about it, there _was_ something familiar about this particular Creeper. Though she couldn't tell why. She squinted, stepping forward and crouching down at eye level near it. The Creeper's eyes widened, and it scuttled up to her, sniffing and whimpering. Hannah knew that sound…

"May?"

The Creeper shook all over with excitement, jumping up into Hannah's lap and nuzzling her. Hannah broke into a wide smile.

"It is you!" She cried happily. "My little May!"

" _She has stayed here with me._ " Echo explained. " _I suppose I am not surprised you did not identify her. She certainly has grown._ "

"Grown?" Hannah exclaimed, "She's an adult! Just look at those paws!"

She held up one of May's rough, padded feet, admiring the Creeper's healthy dark claws.

"Oh, you're all grown up, aren't you?" Hannah cooed, cuddling her sweet little May. Well, _not_ so little now. But still her May.

xxx

Later, Echo took Hannah out of the cave, telling her he had something to show her.

"What is it?' She had asked, too curious for her own good.

" _You shall see._ " He replied simply. He refused to say anything more.

Hannah's curiosity mounted as she walked with Echo and May through the woods. May was obviously just as excited and anxious as her. The Creeper would dash forward a few paces, before waiting for her company to catch up. She, unlike Hannah and other humans, could not survive teleportation. Which was why Echo had insisted on going by foot. Either that, or simply to annoy Hannah. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stand waiting so long.

But it would be worth it.

xxx

May ran up to the edge of a gravel path, looking down it, then back to Hannah, who was following close behind. Suddenly, she stopped, Echo's hands covered her eyes.

"Echo…!"

" _Be still. We are here._ " Came echo's reply. He guided her forward. Hannah could hear May scuttling ahead. She felt gravel shifting under her feet.

"Really, what is all this about, Echo-"

" _Hannah._ "

"What?"

" _Welcome home._ "


	11. Home Again, Home Again

**Chapter 11: Home Again, Home Again.**

For the second time, Hannah was in disbelief. Surely, she had to be dreaming.

"Home…" She repeated, entranced.

" _Do you like it?_ " Echo asked quietly. Hannah raised her hands to her mouth, not saying anything. Tears once again brimmed in her eyes.

 _Home._ She thought. _I am home._

xxx

Uriah finally forced himself to leave the apartment, still in a daze. He wandered to the office like a mindless zombie, noticing for the first time how well he fit in. All the other business people wore grey or black, with minimal color. They all looked the same. All of them wore an unreadable expression.

Uriah drifted in the crowd, lagging behind in the current. He looked around, as if he didn't know where he was. The buildings loomed overhead, blocking out the mountains in the distance. The shuttles darted to and fro on the tracks, all of them in a rush.

 _What am I doing here?_ He thought to himself. _Why did I ever come to this place?_

The once blue sky was tinted with smoke.

 _Who are these people?_

A man bumped past him, not saying a word.

" _Meow!_ "

Uriah stopped, turning. A creamy siamese cat trotted towards him, weaving in and out of hurried feet. His tail was raised like a flag, to keep from getting stepped on.

Charlie.

" _Meow!_ " Went the siamese. " _Mr-row!_ "

Uriah bent down and scooped him up. Not knowing how the cat had managed to follow him.

"What did I do wrong, Charlie?" Uriah asked, lifting the cat to eye level. He didn't care who heard him talking to a cat.

" _Mow._ " Charlie answered, rubbing his blue-grey muzzle against Uriah's nose.

Uriah tucked the cat into his coat, walking up the steps to the office building.

He went to the front desk…

… and filled out the resignation form.

xxx

" _I rebuilt it to the best of my ability._ "

"It's beautiful."

" _I could not acquire many torches._ "

"That's okay."

" _Hannah?_ "

"Yes?"

" _What is wrong?_ "

Hannah was quiet for a moment.

"It's just that…" She paused, sitting down at the re-created kitchen table. She ran her hands over it's surface, as if she would feel the memories come out of the wood. "... It's just… I don't know what to say." She looked back to him.

"Echo… I love it."

" _Then will you stay?_ "

Hannah thought about this. For the past two years, she had dreamed about home. Stared at pictures of the forest, longing to return. At first, she had intended to return to the city. But now…

Now, things had changed. She was back in the farm house. She was _home._

This was where she really belonged.

"Yes… of course I'll stay."

xxx

He had to get away. He had to get away from this place.

Uriah finally seemed to understand how Hannah must have felt. He finally realized that Mitzi's death wasn't the only reason she didn't like the city. It was crowded, confined.

Out there, she was free.

 _They_ were free.

Uriah didn't bother packing up the apartment. He simply grabbed the essentials.

"Come on, Charlie."

The cat stood up, following Uriah out the door.

"We won't be coming back here." He said, not bothering to lock the door. He dropped the key on the mat.

" _Ro-ow._ " Went Charlie.

"Let's go."

Uriah stopped on the fourth floor platform, looking out over the city for the last time. He never wanted to see it again, so he didn't linger.

Charlie followed close behind as Uriah went down the rest of the stairs, and climbed into the waiting shuttle. The siamese hopped onto his lap, curling up into a ball.

"It's just you and me now." Uriah said as the shuttle started onto the main tracks. He stroked Charlie's short, silky pelt.

"Promise me you'll never forget her, okay?"

Charlie began to purr.


	12. After A While

**Chapter 12: After A While…**

Hannah helped Echo with the finishing touches on the house. Being an Enderman, there were a few things he didn't have access to. It was only a month or so until it was ready to move in.

"Thank you so much, Echo." Hannah said as she admired it. "For everything."

" _It would not have been complete without you._ " Echo answered.

"Aw, you're just being nice."

" _Hannah,_ " Echo's voice was serious. " _Without you, this is only an ordinary house. When you are here, it is home._ "

Hannah dipped her head. "Stop it, you're going to make me cry again."

" _Even the most courageous shed their tears._ "

"I'm not brave."

Echo pulled her towards him, keeping her close.

" _Yes, you are._ "

xxx

It had been about a month since Uriah had left the city. Just enough time to start building himself a house. At the moment, it was just a small cabin, being expanded every day. Soon, he hoped to make it look like the old farm house.

Uriah hadn't dared to visit the site. It would have brought back too many painful memories. Instead, he got as far away from it as possible, going deep into the woods. Farther and farther from civilization. The sky was blue here.

Charlie took to being an outdoor cat, sleeping on the porch. Uriah spent his days working on the house and forgetting the past. It was time to move on. Hannah was an adult now, she could take care of herself.

It was time Uriah took a break.

xxx

They didn't rebuild the Mob houses. Hannah knew what Uriah had said was true. Housing hostile Mobs was against the law, and it was dangerous. In more ways than one. But she didn't stop feeding the stray Mobs that wandered in.

On occasion, Hannah would visit Delta in the city. During one of her trips, she applied for a Mob ownership license. May stayed at the house, while Echo came and went, sometimes staying a few days or a few months, but never left for too long.

Hannah was feeding May some potatoes from the garden when a knock sounded on the door. It couldn't be Echo. He always let himself in. She walked over to see who it was.

Opening the door, Hannah was surprised to see a particular courier at there. Jeffery, looking awfully nervous to be where he was, held out a package.

"Special delivery, sign h-" He stopped, eyes widening behind his glasses. "-Miss Vyers?"

Hannah looked at him. It had been a long, long time since anyone had called her that.

"...Yes?"

"O-oh, I just thought… because you-no one has lived here for… oh, just sign, please!"

Hannah smiled, wanting to make a better impression on him than last time they had seen each other.

"Sure thing. Who's it from, anyway?"

"Don't know. The people at the office just told me to take it here. Strange, though, since this place has been empty for years."

"You might say we took a vacation." Hannah replied, handing him the clipboard and taking the package. "Thanks."

"Uh, anytime. Goodbye, then."

The package didn't say who it was from. Inside was only one thing. A picture.

A picture of the forest.

A small cabin was nestled among the trees, with a siamese cat lying on the porch. As Hannah stared at the picture longer, she noticed figures hidden in the shadows, tucked behind tree trunks, peeking out from bushes. They were Mobs.

Hannah turned the picture over. Two short sentences were written there:

 _Forgive me._

 _I love you._

xxx

Summer ended, and then came Fall and Winter. By the time Spring arrived, Uriah was well satisfied with his work on the house. It was two stories now, with a full kitchen and dining room, a living room, and two bedrooms. One had almost nothing in it, except for the bed, and a frame on the wall.

Inside it was a picture.

A picture of the forest.

It was a forest much like the one that surrounded Uriah's new house. Full of shy, curious Mobs. They didn't bother him much. Not even when he went out to work at night. They simply watched from a distance.

"April Showers Bring May Flowers," Uriah hummed as he got ready to go out. He was going to have to cut the logging trip short if the rain got too bad. Ready to go, Uriah patted Charlie on the head before heading out. The cat purred, then settled back down. He didn't like to be outside in a drizzle.

Uriah hadn't walked a quarter of a mile when a sharp sound caught his attention. A blast of sparks exploded in front of his face. A figure slammed into him. Uriah stumbled back, shaking his head. What was that?

A lean, grey figure lie on the damp grass before him, whimpering.

"What in the world…?"

It was an Enderman.

xxx

His name was Castrel. He looked much like Echo, but smaller. His watery blue eyes were wide and timid. Uriah brought him out of the rain, taking him back to the house to recover. His burns were minimal, but would take a few days to heal.

Castrel turned out to be very friendly, and creative, too. He had a knack for inventing, and often came to Uriah with new creations. Once, he showed Uriah a pair of wings, much like the ones he had seen on the enderman Hannah had brought to the apartment.

Uriah found himself enjoying Castrel's company, and allowed him to come and go as he pleased.

It reminded him of Hannah. And the good times.

xxx

Years passed, and the siblings continued on with their lives. However, there was a space in each of their hearts that would never be filled. It had pained them both to separate. It was heartbreaking. Nonetheless, life continued.

Eventually, Hannah got married. Believe it or not. She is now living happily with her husband, Jeffery, who had proposed to her on Christmas Eve.

Echo was at their wedding. A beautiful outdoor ceremony on a warm Summer day. The Enderman was thrilled for his Mistress, though he remembered not to call her that, for Uriah's sake.

Uriah also got married, eventually. To a beautiful young woman from the nearby village. She told him stories of an Enderman that had once saved her from a pack of wolves. He proposed to her on Easter.

All in all, despite trouble and pain, their lives were good and full. Hannah and Uriah both moved on, hoping the other would somehow forgive them.

And forgiveness they received.

 **~Fin~**


	13. Thank You!

**Thank you all so much for reading HUGS!**

 **Big Special Thanks to:  
God (obviously) **

**Taigona (for reference to Sylas and Bayata, and for being a great person)**

 **DJ Octavio (for being the first reviewer and faving)**

 **Clynchm2910 (for reviewing and having big dreams)**

" **OogaBoogaWatt" (for reference to Castrel and reviewing)**

 **Zayveeo5e (for alerting)**

 **All of you have encouraged me to finish HUGS. I'm sorry if I couldn't get back to everyone on thank-you , but I tried. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL! This has definitely been one of my favorite fanfictions. The kind that touches the heart and conquers hurt. Sometimes there are bad feelings between us and the world. (Siblings, parents, friends, etc…) And I'm** _ **not**_ **saying you should avoid them. Just remember that good will prevail, despite all the junk that goes on in our lives. Stay strong through bad times, so you can enjoy the good times. Our world is a wonderful place, but wonderful does not mean perfect.**

 **All of you, even those of you I don't know, have my prayers. I am praying for the good times to stand out, it's up to you to appreciate them.**

 **Stay wonderful, all of you, and God bless.**

 **Thank you so, so, so much.**

 **-Wonder**


	14. Link to Prequel!

It's been a long time coming, but here is the link to the prequel/sequel of HUGS! Enjoy!

s/12709928/1/Echoes-from-His-Past


End file.
